Escape
by Crystalyna
Summary: Ever wonder what happens when you leave MMD open unattended?


A young girl, the age of fourteen sat on her Hello Kitty covered bed in front of a sleek, black laptop; her mouse moving quickly side to side, up and down. She pushed her lavender glasses back into their former position as she reached over to the small nightstand next to her for her cup of tea, her eyes never leaving the bright screen. Now, you might be thinking this young girl was doing homework, or perhaps making a post on a website of some sort, like any other fourteen year old girl would, but you'd be wrong. On her screen was a curious looking program, of course, pinned to her taskbar for easy access.

This program was known by the name MikuMikuDance, or, MMD for short. It was currently open and in the white box was a little doll-like model of a singer that was no stranger to this girl, Hatsune Miku; clothed in everyday garments of blue jeans, a green sweatshirt, white running shoes and her long, tealish blue hair down. As she moved the mouse around, she began to pose the doll-like form into a unique pose; sitting on a pink bed and looking up slightly with a look that said, 'Oh no…'. Now finished with her posing, the girl whooshed her cursor down to a maroon colored box with words that read, "Model Manipulation". In the box was a button that said, "Load", and she clicked it with no hesitation. Once it was clicked, another window popped up, this one containing hundreds of folders, each with its own unique name and contents. Scrolling down and muttering the file names to herself, she found the file she was looking for; "Len Models".

She clicked on it and began a search for yet another file. Once hunted down, she double clicked it and the model popped open in the original box. A smile tugged at her lips as she was ensured this was indeed the model she was looking for. Alas however, just before she could begin posing him, a motherly voice called out her name from downstairs.

"Ugh…" The girl groaned in frustration before minimizing the window so her older brother wouldn't sneak a peek at her work, and hopped off her bed, quickly running through the hallway and down the flight of stairs. Little did she know what was about to happen in the window she had just minimized. The tealette that sat on the bed stretched, her face cringing up from her former expression, while the blond boy that stood in the middle of the room let his arms fall to his sides. When her eyes opened once more the tealette, Miku, stared at the boy, Len, with him looking back at her.

She giggled playfully before saying in a sing-song voice, "Wow, haven't seen you in that outfit for a while~" She was right, their master Crystalyna, hadn't used this particular Len model for a long time, and he had begun to feel a little left out, until she had an idea that would work perfectly with him in this outfit; black jeans, a black t-shirt embellished with a skull, and simple checkered sneakers.

"Heh, I can say the same about you too, Miku-chan." Len said coolly as he sauntered over to her, hands shoved in his pockets. "You know, now that Master's gone, we can go explore a little; we haven't done that in a while." He said, hinting that he wanted to her to come with him. She stood up and walked right past him, towards the minimized window. With a simple touch of her hand, the window popped back up and filled the screen.

"That answer your question?" Miku said in a teasing tone. "I want to see what Master's been up to since she got this laptop almost a year ago… you know, see how she might have changed." She rocked back on her heels and waited for Len to catch up to her. One he stood next to Miku, they took each other's hands and jumped out of the window, landing on the bottom of the task bar. She touched the MMD window button once again and it closed to reveal a rather interesting desktop background. The two stifled giggles at how childish it was; rows beyond rows of Tako Luka's, each row containing a different set of expressions on their round, chibi-esque faces.

Miku said, her laughing beginning to cease, "M-maybe we should get going, don't you? There's still a lot to see and we don't know when Master will be back."

"Yeah, I don't know how she'd react if she saw us wandering round her laptop like this and I kinda don't want to find out…" Len said worried. Miku then grabbed his hand and ran towards the right side of the screen where a folder named, "KZ's Stuff" was perched near the top. "That should have what we're looking for." Miku said out loud to no one in particular. She jumped up onto the clock that was low on this side of the screen to reach the folder. Len stayed at the bottom to catch her in case she fell off. Standing now on her tip toes and desperately holding onto the smooth background, she stretched her arm up as far as she could until she finally tapped the folder just enough for it to open. As soon as she did this though, she felt her weight bearing leg give out and she fell off the clock.

"Kyaah!" The ear-piercing scream was greeted with a thud as Miku landed on something soft, or more specifically put, Len. She sat up and crawled off him, apologizing madly.

"It's okay, Miku, don't get so upset." Len said comfortingly as he stood to help Miku up. Once back on their feet they looked up at the open window. On top, there were several different folders, alphabetically organized.

"Bad Apple! Screensaver Stuff, Desktop Programs, MikuMikuDance, Music… ah! My Pics." Miku whispered under her breath as she scanned the files. She was just about to jump up to click the 'My Pics' folder when she felt a tug on her sleeve.

"Mm? What?" She asked curiously, turning around to face Len.

"Don't you wanna see what all those Word documents are first?" He asked pleadingly, giving her his signature puppy dog eyes. Of course, Miku couldn't resist and submitted to his act.

"Fine, so which one should we open first then?" She asked with her hands on hips, showing impatience. Without a word, Len pointed to one document with a strange, peculiar name. When Miku saw the title, her eyes nearly popped from their sockets and her mouth fell to the ground.

"W-what kind of a name is THAT!" She yelled as she waved her hands in front of herself, frantically gesturing towards the file; "Doki Doki… Ecchi Gakuen!".

"N-now now, Miku, no need to get worked up, we might just be misundersta-"

"I am NOT misunderstanding THAT, Len. It's obvious what it's about…" Miku said as she punched the file to open it, nearly cracking the window. As it opened up the Microsoft Word application and the story, they began to read it and scan it for anything that the title suggested. After a minute or two of skimming and scrolling, they finally found it; and while Miku was shocked and appalled by reading something of these sorts written by her mere fourteen year old master, Len seemed to be enjoying every word of it. However, just before the best part, the words just stopped mid-sentence. He groaned in disappointment, making Miku shoot him with a killing glare. She then closed the window without hesitation, followed by choosing another random Word document, this one, sadly, being even worse than the last; though the title didn't hint anything whatsoever.

"My God, Master is such a pervert…"Miku moaned in dry frustration as she read the story. She suddenly felt arms wrap around her shoulders and gasped when she saw Len resting his head on hers. "Yeah, but isn't it nice that she's only like this for us?" He purred against her ear, making Miku stiffen. "A-a little…" She whispered almost silently, followed by, "B-but that doesn't change the fact that she's only fourteen; I mean, what if her mother found out about this?"

What Miku didn't know however, was that their masters mother _had_ found out before. _Twice_, in fact; though the second time she was told that it was okay, as long as she didn't post them publicly. Alas, their master was basically the definition of the word "idiot" and for the people who said that they "really enjoyed reading" them, she re-posted most of her finished stories, thus disobeying her dear mother in hopes that she wouldn't get caught a third time…

But of course now, I'm merely rambling away from the story aren't I? Back to Len and Miku, they had decided that they were finished with this reading; coming to the conclusion that their master really was a pervert and headed over to the "My Pics" folder with expectations that they would find similar items. Now, once they had opened the "My Pics" folder, they found even more folders inside, and couldn't make up their minds which to open first; particularly between the "My Drawings" folder and the "LenxMiku" folder. Finally after much thought, Len jumped up this time and touched the "My Drawings" folder, letting it pop open. At first, everything seemed fine; folder upon folder containing works in progress and finished works. After that, there was simple lineart and a few finished products consisting of traditional pictures and a few digital ones. Until, they reached the "B's", as this folder, like every other, was organized alphabetically. Their eyebrows furrowed as their eyes locked on a certain drawing labeled, "Burning Romance".

The thumbnail was about as plain as day, but Miku still asked, "Len… could you please open that?" As he was asked, he touched the picture without a single word and let it open in the slideshow. As soon as it could be viewed fully, Miku dropped to her knees and buried her face in her hands.

"M-Miku?" Len asked worried as he crouched down next to her and pulled her into an embrace. She turned and simply started to sob into his chest, thoroughly wetting his shirt with tears.

"L-Len… I want to go back… I just can't take this anymore…" She stammered through her sobbing. Just as Len was about to reply, they could hear faint footsteps coming back up the stairs. Their hearts nearly stopped at the sound, before they leapt to their feet and ran back across the screen to the MMD window. As quick as he could, Len popped the widow back open, completely forgetting about the other windows, and jumped back in, pulling Miku along with him. She stumbled a little as she ran back towards the bed, and Len resumed his first position of standing stock still in the middle of the room stage.

"I'm glad that's over…" Crystalyna muttered, faint anger still being traced behind her words as she entered her room and flopped belly first on to her bed; narrowly missing her laptop. She glanced back at the screen and found it was the same, like usual, but felt her eyebrows crush each other as she glanced at the task bar.

"I didn't leave those folders open… Did I?" She said to herself as she sat up and crossed her legs to sit in front of the computer. Without her noticing, Miku and Len both gasped, realizing they had left the other folders open.

"…Hm, oh well." Crystalyna said as she placed her chin in her palm and simply closed the unneeded windows, before veering her mouse back to the MMD window to finish her work there.

**...Meh, all inspired from a 17 second MMD video on what Vocaloids might do if they left MMD. XD**

**And yeah, it's all real. All those folders, drawings, stories… they exist. I just haven't finished them yet… Also, if you couldn't tell, the girl, was myself. Why? Dunno, felt like it… I hope you liked this regardless though. ouo /**


End file.
